Season 14 (2003)
Sesame Street Season 14 Premiered On August 30 , 2003 Season Overview The Season Present The Life Show arobust science and mathematics curriculum. For season 4, Sesame Street''will address the processes of scientific investigation, with 2 shows focused on this topic. One of the main curricular goals is to encourage children to think scientifically and to model the scientific process. first apperence on sesame street prince charming new theme song of sesame street season 10 new cliped this season "girls just wanna to have fun" this a new season of shrek had a farm New Human to rhe cast of season 13 is Kasumi who runs a book-it-shop next to Hooper's Store.Two new segments were added to the season, shrek guessing game portion on new intro added on sesame street is the segment Wheel Of Fortune is debuted this season Season 14 debuts a New Game Segment Play Lambaba is First Game-Show Hosted by Elmo Elmo's World returned fifth Season with Five New Segments About Frogs, Hands, Ears, Games, Pets The Episodes of Season 14 and Season 16 of Sesame Street is Aired on Discovery Kids in 2006 to 2008 Episodes 16 Episodes (3717-3730) Episode 3717 - Apartments Of The Information Center Episode 3718 - Fozzie Bear New Apartment Garage Episode 3719 - Taking A Photo Episode 3720 - Between Episode 3721 - Acapulco Trip : Day 1 Episode 3722 - Acapulco Trip : Day 2 Episode 3723 - Acapulco Trip : Day 3 Episode 3724 - Acapulco Trip : Day 4 Episode 3725 - Acapulco Trip : Day Finale Episode 3726 - Everbody Comes To Home Episode 3727 - Brithday Eve On Sesame Street Episode 3728 - Dirtest On Sesame Street Episode 3729 - Seasons From The Nonprofit Educational Episode 3730 - The Help-O Bots Cast '''Muppets' Elmo , Bel , Sissy , Bobby , Cookie Monster , Big Bird , Mr.Snuffulepagus, Murray Monster , Rosita , Praire Dawn , Zoe , Telly Monster , Shrek , Fiona , Puss In Boots , Po , Buster & Babs Bunny (cameo) Humans Charli , Gordon , Mr.Hanway , Gina , Miles , Kellie , Maria , Luis Muppeteers Kevin Clash , Alice Dinnean-Vernon , Joey Mazzarino , Carroll Sprinney , Martin P. Robinson , Carmen Osbahr , Fran Brill , Mike Myers , Cameron Diaz , Antonio Bandeiras , Pun Fan Lee , Chase Mazzarino , Jessie Operall Actors Roscoe Orman , Charli Delaney , Alison Barlett O´Relly , Olamide Faison , Kellie Hoggart , Sonia Manzano , Emilio Delegado Guest Stars Fred Dinneage , Justin Bieber Credits Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo Senior Producer: Tim Carter Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann, Ronda Music Lask Directors:Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Moses Edinborough, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Jonathan Geragthy , Nadine Zylstra Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, J Milligan,Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ed Valentine, Belinda Ward, John Weidman Head Writer (Elmo’s World): Judy Freudberg Co-executive producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash Production designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips Project director (Abby's Flying Fairy School): Christine Walters Additional Voices For Abby’s Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Ston Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson,Rollie Krewson,Polly Smith, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Anney McKilligan, Lara MacLean,Chelsea Carter,Molly Light, Marc Borders, Loryn Brantz Music Director: Bill Sherman Director of Music Arrangements: Joe Fielder Songs By Chris Jackson, Stephen Lawrence, Mark Radice, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende,Paul Rudolph, Adam Schlesinger, Bill Sherman, Russell Velazquez Art Director: Bob Phillips Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen Art Direction/graphics: Rickey Boyd, Pete Ortiz Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de Seve Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York © 2003 Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Sesame Street Season Guide Category:Sesame Street Episodes